


Love is a Chemical

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, invalidation of feelings, logan messes up oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remy just wants to know why the hell Logan is so pissed. Logan says something he shouldn’t have, and suddenly all Remy wants is to leave.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Kudos: 37





	Love is a Chemical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepless-in-starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sleepless-in-starbucks).



Remy didn't know when the fight started, wasn't entirely sure what it was about anymore.

He just knew he wanted the fighting to stop. Wanted Logan to stop being so fucking passive aggressive and not even tell Remy why he was so pissed with him.

"Damn it, Lo! God, you're so fucking lucky I love you," he said, trying to rub the stress from his forehead.

He'd meant to continue, but Logan spoke up before he could.

" _ Love  _ is just chemicals in the brain, Remy."

And he froze. And Logan looked at him a second too late, regret filling his expression that didn't really matter to Remy right now.

Not with how fucking  _ hurt  _ he felt, hearing his boyfriend invalidate his love.

"And pain is just your nerves responding to outside stimulus, Logan," he snapped, "doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. Doesn't mean it's any less real."

Logan backpedaled, not used to Remy using his actual name over pet names and nicknames.

Good. Remy was beyond irritated, far passed pissed, and right into fucking done.

"Remy, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Oh, you didn't?" Remy interrupted, crossing his arms and glaring at Logan with all his anger and hurt packed into one. Fucking. Look.

Logan paled, and Remy hoped he realized just how badly he fucked up.

_ Love is just a chemical. _

Bullshit.

Love was something Remy treasured. Something he didn't get growing up and held onto with a tight fucking grip when he got it.

It was something he had with Logan, though he guessed his boyfriend didn't agree.

"Sure seems like you did, Ackroyd," he said, feeling sick satisfaction that Remy knew would turn into guilt later at the way Logan flinched at his last name.

He didn't say anything, and Remy scoffed.

"Fine, you didn't mean it. But you also still haven't told me what the fuck I did wrong. And all you've done is throw passive aggressive comments and invalidate my feelings instead of resolving it like a grown ass man."

Remy wanted to throw spoiled rich kid in his face. Wanted to tell Logan that if he thought he'd changed he was wrong.

He wasn't going to though, he was a better man than that.

Logan opened his mouth, to say what, Remy didn't know. And honestly? Right now he didn't really care to, he just wanted to go anywhere that wasn't  _ here _ .

So he cut him off before he could start.

"I'm going to V's," he started, walking around the kitchen table and heading towards the door, stopping there to grab his jacket and slip on his shoes.

For a moment, he looked at Logan, helpless and clearly not sure what to do.

"Call me-" briefly he considered telling Logan how to fix this, but quickly decided this was something he needed to figure out himself, "-or don't. Whatever floats your boat. Whether I answer or not is up in the air."

Then he grabbed his keys and he left, barely resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
